Sailor MÄR
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Scorpio, Bob, and Dorothy of Team MÄR arrive on Earth to fine Scorpio's reincarnated sister whom was killed in the First Great War and too fight off the Chess Peices who are allied with the evil Sailor Galaxia. Can the three MÄR members fit in to survive
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Sailor MÄR

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or MÄR (Marchen Awakens Romance) I do own Scorpio, Sally, Bob, Scorpolis and of course Sailor MÄR.

A/N Let's see I'm trying to do another fanfic, one that people may not think that it might not go well or know what MAR is. So I'm going to tell you MÄR is an anime and Manga. It is about a boy named Ginta Toramizu that dreams of a fantasy land known. Little did he know that the world he dreamed of was actually real. So too cut a long story short he gets involved to fight against the evil Chess Pieces to save this world. The weapons of each character in this manga are known as ÄRMS it's If people know about MÄR then please ignore this.

Prologue

A young boy with Samurai brown hair came into a destroyed village. The man actually wore Samurai armor all over his body and even had the helmet of the Samurai. The only thing missing was at least one Samurai Katana. For the most part if someone never had seen him, no one would except that this boy was known as Scorpio a resident of this destroyed town, and also no one certainly know that he had lived threw a horrible scene which plagued him with nightmares every time he thought about it or the memory was brought back up. Scorpio was a member of Team MÄR which whose members were Toramizu, Ginta, Princess Snow, Dorothy, Jack, Alan/Ed This person is kind of complicated one moment he is a human whose name is Alan but if he falls a sleep once he turns into a dog known as Ed and he can't return to his human form until the dog falls asleep three times), Nanashi, Alviss and himself. It was quiet time sensing Team MÄR had fought in what the Chess Pieces called War Games. Scorpio closed his eyes as a ring on one of his hand brought back the memory of what he dreaded the most.

_Flash Back (Ten Years Ago)_

_The village was beautiful. It was a dessert place and not so much people were its enemies. The village was known as Scorpolis. This village lived in peace and had little defenses of what was going to happen that day. Scorpio at that time had no Samurai armor on or anything that resembled a Samurai and his hair was short a clean. The boy ran out with a white shirt and black pants. A young girl followed him making him think that she was a friend. The girl had long brown hair. She wore a pink shirt, and a dark blue skirt. The two children ran out without a care in the world. Suddenly people began to panic as they saw several shadows appear. It was the Chess Pieces! Two caught Scorpio's eyes immediately one looked pretty much like a red gangster person with a black gang coat on. In his hand was a nasty looking Trident, which was the person's _Ä_RM. The second one as a giant. Then without warning the Chess Pieces attacked brutally killing everyone and burning every building, and farm in the village. Scorpio and the girl ran for their lives but then the girl stopped as if urging Scorpio to run. The girl brought out some sort of pen but before she could shout out any words the giant grabbed her and brutally almost killed the girl by punching out at her downwards. The punch hit her in the head and she sank into the ground fatally wounded. Scorpio ran over to her, dug her out and supporting her ran away. However before Scorpio could get away the red gangster fired a long range magic attack at Scorpio. The flame hits the girl whose screams were getting weaker and weaker at the minute. She tries one more time to transform but the words are not made as the gangster looking Chess Piece was in front of Scorpio! He then stabbed out at Scorpio not once but twice! Hitting the boy in his sides. The burning pain was so great that Scorpio did not see the Trident swing out and knock him unconscious for ten minutes. When he woke up the village was destroyed and the Chess Pieces satisfied of the deaths they caused vanished. The girl glanced at Scorpio weakly…Her eyes fading away as she issued out what would be her last words "Scorpio…Please promise me you won't forget me…"_

_The boy glanced at her "I promise"_

_The girl then smiled then said the words he nearly forgot "Scorpio…my brother promise me that you'll revenge me…And maybe we'll see each other again."_

"_I promise sister" Scorpio said as his sister's eyes finally closed in death._

END OF FLASHBACK

Scorpio glanced up and as an elf walked by. The Elf had a green shirt one and wore black pants. This was another team MAR member Bob. He had met Bob on his journey in training himself in the ways of the Samurai. And the two had quickly became good friends and using surprise attacks that left no enemy alive.

"Scorpio…What's wrong…you look pale" Bob said.

Scorpio glanced up at where he remembered his sister lay dying. He gripped a half heart shaped necklace as he nearly broke down crying, "I promise sister…I will revenge you and every other villager that was killed by those foe Chess Pieces. I vow this even if it cost me my life."

"That is the way of a samurai" Bob admitted then he stopped "You didn't tell me you had a sister!"

Scorpio winced at the elf's words "She's dead…She was killed by the Chess Pieces, I am the only survivor of this village. Her dying wish was that not to forget her, which I almost did. And also to revenge her."

Alviss walked by he had spiky black hair, wore a white shirt and black pants. The man knew what Scorpio was going through. Alviss himself had fought against the Chess Pieces in the First Great War, he himself lost dear comrades and it pained him to see others in pain. For what the Chess Pieces did ten years ago they done it again.

"Oh yeah I know how you got this memory…You used that Darkness ÄRM Sealing Skull when I told you not too. Did she say anything else?" Alviss asked, "Before she died."

"Save you're lecturing Sensei. Yes she said maybe we would meet again someday but how? " Scorpio said (Yes Alviss did train Scorpio to use three ARMS.)

A pink haired witch with beautiful white skin, and wearing a purple-bluish witch robe entered the scene "Simple Scorpio…Reincarnation"

"Dorothy what are you talking about?" Alviss, Scorpio, and Bob asked her.

Dorothy looked at the three boys and the friendly witch shook her head "Boy you two don't know what Reincarnation is?"

The three nodded at the witch's question but a spiky haired blond boy appeared. The boy wore a blue shirt and tacky colored pants. He held a weird looking ARM. On one end it was a hammer and at the other end was a big ball with eyes, nose and a mouth. The ÄRM was contected by a chain.

"Reincarnation is like being reborn!" the boy said "Only not in the exact timeframe"

"Correct Ginta" Dorothy said.

"So my sister may have been reverting to reincarnation?" Scorpio asked.

"If she said you might see her again sometime then yes" Ginta said.

"Ginta's right Scorpio! You gotta cheer up" the ball said.

Scorpio looked at the ball "Yes Baboo, you are right"

Ginta slapped his hand on Scorpio's back "Let's go find her…Dorothy is she actually reincarnated?"

Dorothy placed both hands on her hips "We'll Ginta for one that knows about Reincarnation you are forgetting one thing"

"Yeah what is it?" Ginta asked.

"Reincarnation brings you back to life but also you are reborn on a different planet and you might not remember you're past life" Dorothy said.

Ginta sweat dropped "Oh yeah I forgot about that?"

The remark made Dorothy, Scorpio, Bob, and Alviss collapse.

And the only remark was from Baboo "Ginta…You are an idiot for forgetting that"

**End of chapter**

Sorry it is a long prologue. Please review please! No flames, otherwise I will send Phantom at you and you don't want him to be near you. And what should the names of the Chess Pieces that attacked Scorpolis be? I'll let you decide.

Next chapter will introduce Scorpio's sister's name. Chapter 1: Arriving on Earth


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving on Earth

Sailor Mar

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or MAR (Marchen Awakens Romance) I do own Scorpio, Sally, Bob, Scorpolis and of course Sailor Mar,

Chapter 1: Arriving on Earth

A girl similar to Scorpio's memory was walking downtown Tokyo, Japan. The girl walked down Tokyo without a care in the world. She walked down and accidentally slammed into a girl with long blond hair. The blond haired girl turned towards the girl. She actually knew the girl.

"Sally" the blond girl said.

"Sorry Minako" Sally said shaking her long brown hair "I didn't see you until now."

Minako stretched out her hand "Not a problem, it's my fault for running into you."

Just then a girl with raven hair and purple eyes also walked by. This caught Sally's attention.

"Morning Hotaru-Chan" Sally said.

Hotaru looked at her. The girl Sally was one of her best friends.

"Good Morning Sally-Chan" Hotaru said.

"So what brings you down here?" Minako asked Sally.

"Oh nothing much, just taking an early morning walk!" Sally said.

"Oh I was just walking by" Hotaru said.

Just then she collapsed onto the ground.

"Hotaru!" Sally said rushing up to her friend.

"Not another seizure again" Minako said "Come on Sally help me out.

Sally was going to but then a memory popped into her head. In her memory she saw another boy with short clean black hair at her side. Then she saw two shadowy figures. Then darkness.

Minako turned to Sally "What's wrong?"

Catching herself Sally shook her head trying to hide out the memory as she lied and threw up her hands smiling "Nothing!"

Soon she was helping Minako on Hotaru. Hotaru came around just as Tenoh Haruka came into the scene.

"She just had a seizure again Haruka" Minako said to her.

"I can see that" Haruka said.

Then she caught sight of Sally the young teenage ten-year old girl seemed to have shown fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong Sally?" Hotaru asked her.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"Don't play me Sal" Hotaru began "I know you don't show fear often. What exactly happened when I collapsed?"

Minako nodded "Yeah, threw me off guard too"

Sally sighed "Don't know...When you had that seizure I had some sort of memory pop into my head"

"Memory?" Haruka asked then she turned serious "Sally please come with me and Hotaru...Setsuna would know what these memories are"

"Okay" Sally said still uneasy of her memory.

Haruka lead the two girls to her house as Minako piped up "What about me?"

"Go get Usagi-Chan" Hotaru said.

Minako nodded and ran off to call an emergency meeting.

A few hours later the Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Luna, Artemis, and Ami arrived in Haruka's house. Kaioh, Michiru walked by and sat down as Setsuna appeared.

"What is this about Haruka?" Luna asked.

"Sally here seems to have a memory that shows she is having fears about something" Haruka said "And she doesn't show fear often."

"True" Hotaru admitted "She walks downtown without a care in the world"

"That is where she slammed into me."

Setsuna walked up to Haruka "And you want me too?"

"Evaluate her memories."

"I shall do that then"

Setsuna walked over to Sally whom was beginning to have another memory come back. It was the same one she had seen earlier.

"Tell me Sally, what do you see?" Setsuna asked.

"I see" Sally began "I see another boy, about my age...Short clean brown hair. White shirt, black pants, and myself...We are running arround like I did earlier today without a care in the world...Suddenly shadows...Then a red gangster and giant appear with an army then darkness."

"Like death?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, like death" Sally admitted.

Setsuna looked at her "Sally, I think you were reincarnated"

"What do you mean?" Sally asked her.

"I think you might have died and those memories that you have were the last moments of your life!"

"So she's one of us?" Usagi asked getting the picture.

"Could be...Only there is no proof, and if so what kind of Sailor Name is she?" Setsuna asked.

"Good Point" Luna said.

"So I died?" Sally asked "Then how am I alive now?"

"You were reincarnated Sally, that is how" Artemis said "Ten years ago you were that girl and it sounds like you had a brother in your past life."

"Maybe your brother was killed too" Setsuna said "If you were reincarnated then if your brother died too, then he too would be reincarnated."

Sally then thought of something and grabbed a half shaped heart shaped necklace. She opened the lockit up to see herself in it but since it was half of the object couldn't see the other half.

"Hey Sally what is that?" Hotaru asked looking at the necklace.

"Something I found. It seems to be half of a necklace heart locket object. When I open it up I see myself in it. But since it's only half a heart the other half is ripped. Which means?"

"That Setsuna is correct!" Rei shouted "The reincarnated form of your brother must have the other half!"

"What killed me and my brother though, I don't remember what they were" Sally said.

Mean While MAR

A castle floated in the sky. This was Princess Snow's birth place Castle Levista. Right now it is the location over ran by an evil Queen and of course the Chess Pieces. A man with white hair wearing a half blue shirt walked in the room. The other half was wrapped in bandages! This was the legendary Phantom! The Military Leader of the Chess Pieces. He glanced around and saw the red gangster Chess Piece. This was Devilfire. On the other side was the giant. His name was Mack. Phantom looked at the two Chess Pieces.

"What is it Phantom?" Devilfire asked.

"Remember that village you raided ten years ago?" Phantom asked.

Devilfire grinned "You bet I did, no defenses. Killed everybody...Mack here loved that!"

"Did too" Mack said grinning.

"Well one person survived it" Phantom said.

"No way...I was sure Mack and I killed every single one of them" Devilfire said.

"Then what do you make out of that Samurai person?"

"What Samurai person?"

"You know the one that was with that elf and surprise attacked us leaving no survivors?"

"Oh that guy, yes"

Phantom strolled over "That Samurai is the only survivor of that village Devilfire. Of all the Chess Pieces, I think you and Mack are the targets he's after."

"Let him come to me" Devilfire said "My Flare Trident will strike him down!"

"That Samurai is remarkably strong Devilfire. He will not back down easily" Phantom said.

"The more fight I get from him the better"

"That's the spirit" Phantom chuckled.

Just then a woman Chess Piece appeared. This was Candis. Most of the time she wore a face mask over her face. She wore a black gymnastics type shirt.

"My Phantom...Queen Dianna needs to see you"

"On my way Candis" Phantom said.

In a few minutes Phantom was bowing to the Queen.

"Your orders my queen?" he asked.

The queen looked similar to Dorothy. She had a black mask over her mouth and and black dress. She had longer pink hair. She was also Dorothy's sister. Alongside her was a girl wearing nothing but beautiful golden dress and a golden crown.

"Who's this Dianna?" the girl asked the queen.

"This is my second-in-command of the Chess Pieces. This is Phantom" Queen Dianna said.

The queen turned to Phantom "Phantom this is Sailor Galaxia a dear friend to me."

"Pleasure to meet you Sailor Galaxia" Phantom said as the queen ordered him to stand up.

Sailor Galaxia smiled "Dianna here has been telling me of your immortality."

Phantom nodded "True, I cannot be truly killed."

Sailor Galaxia and Queen Dianna turned to each other and nodded. Sailor Galaxia turned to Phantom "Phantom the Queen and I have been suggesting to each other that we are going to do a joint partner ship in conquering a planet together."

"Excuse me for saying this but we are trying to take over MÄR that is hard enough considering that Team MÄR is against us."

"Not a problem, but listen to this Phantom, the queen has agreed for you to help the Sailor Animates out in helping me find Star Seeds"

"Star Seeds?" Phantom asked

Sailor Galaxia nodded and held out a gold Star Seed. The Star Seed seemed to have been a triangular object "This is a Star Seed. They are the life force of a human however I'm looking for colorful ones like this one."

Then she held up a black one "This is also a Star Seed but it's not the one I'm looking for. Basically Phantom if the Star Seed turns black it's not good. If it stays a beautiful color other than black it's a Star Seed I'm looking for"

"And how do you plan on conquering the world with these?" Queen Dianna asked with Phantom agreeing with his queen.

"If I get all the Star Seeds no one can oppose us...We would be unstoppable...Not even this Team MÄR could stop us."

Phantom looked at his queen "And you're going with this?"

The queen nodded "Yes, Team MÄR is getting out of hand and plus Sailor Galaxia has her enemies as well."

"Yes, the Sailor Scouts" Sailor Galaxia said.

Phantom nodded "How can we go into Earth?"

"With this Dimension ÄRM Andate!" Queen Dianna said she gave it to Galaxia "As long as you have it the Chess Pieces will help you"

"Thanks" Sailor Galaxia said "I think."

"I'll start shipping you Chess Pieces to help you" Phantom said bowing to both women.

"Do so" Queen Dianna said.

The two didn't see a small Fairy. The Fairy had heard every last word that came out of the Chess Pieces's mouths. _I must tell Alviss!_ she thought and she sped off.

**Scorpolis**

Scorpio and Bob were sitting down wondering how the two were going to find out how they were going to fine Scorpio's reincarnated sister. That is when the fairy flew passed.

"ALVISS!!ALVISS!!" she shouted she caught sight of Alviss's student and flew over to him "Scorpio get everyone the Chess Pieces are on the move!!"

Hearing the fairy shout the two Team MÄR members got moving! Soon everyone was gathered up.

"What is it Bell?" Alviss asked the fairy.

"The Chess Pieces are on there way to the other world!"

"MY WORLD?!" Ginta asked practically shouting the question.

"Something about helping this Sailor Galaxia person out in a joint operation! If the Chess Pieces help her find Star Seeds then they will help them out conquering this world!" Bell said.

"So what do we do captian Ginta?" Baboo asked his partner.

"If it is Earth then I won't have that much strength in it. Plus I won't be able to see anything" Ginta said.

Dorothy looked at Ginta "But also Earth might be the place where Scorpio's sister maybe located."

Scorpio thought about this then he remembered his sister's dying wish "I will not let my sister die again. Not without me helping out! Ginta I'll be going to save her if she is alive."

Bob nodded "I'll be right there with you Scorpio."

Ginta thought for a moment "True plus the maximum people to fight in the War Games is six. I mean considering our options we have me, Jack, Princess Snow, Alviss, Alan, Nanashi, Dorothy, Scorpio, and Bob! That makes nine of us...Scorpio, and Bob have already decided to go and see if Scorpio's sister is alive. Sensing I'll be too weak to help out then I'll stay here. We need one other person to go and it will half to be a girl."

At the words girl Princess Snow and Dorothy glared at one another. Too the boys on the team this was the look of Jeaoulousy. Scorpio and Bob sweat dropped at this. Then the two girls decided to decide this fate by using Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Two out of three Dorothy?" Princess Snow asked.

"Fine by me" Dorothy said "Winner gets to go with Scorpio."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" the two girls shouted.

Snow became victorious the first time.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Dorothy won this one. And it was now a Tie.

"For the win! Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Dorothy won this and she let it out "Oh man, looks like I join in the search with you Scorpio"

Scorpio nodded "Okay"

Alviss glanced at Alan and Alan nodded at Alviss's look.

He then glanced back "First of all, I managed to find another Gate-Keeper Clown Dimention ÄRM."

"The one that brought me here?" Ginta asked.

Jack nodded "Yep sounds like the one that brought you here."

"Next let's just see what the Gate-Keeper Clown says can go" Alan said he activated the ÄRM. And a huge gate appeared. On it was a clown.

"Why do I have a bad fealing about this" Bob began.

"Maybe it's because once on Earth...We'll basically be stranded" Dorothy answered "Another reason why I didn't want to go but since Princess Snow lost she get's to stay here with Ginta."

"Now she tells me" Bob said.

Scorpio was just silent through out this with only one thought _I'll fine you sister. If you are alive._

The gate Keeper Clown threw a die onto the ground and it rolled out to be three.

"Only three can come in here" the ÄRM said.

"Come on, it's a chance I'll meet my sister..."

"Chances of that are slim" Dorothy said.

"I know and if she is not on Earth then we'll be trapped there with no way to return but I'll take that chance. And since the Chess Pieces are going to help this Sailor Galaxia, Earth is going to need our help!"

Bob nodded "True, that is why I'm going. Plus I want to meet this sister you had."

Dorothy looked back at Ginta "Ginta, if you don't see us again...Well it's been nice knowing you."

Ginta gave out a smile "It's okay Dorothy! I'm from the Earth! Don't worry about it, Earth won't know what to do with a witch."

"That makes me more comfortable now" Bob said "Yeah like burning Dorothy to death because they see she's a witch."

"What was that?" Dorothy asked offended by the Elf's remark.

"Nothing much just something Bob overheard Ginta say once" Scorpio said as he was walking to the gate "Just ingore Bob when he says something like that, plus I'll never let them do that to you."

Bob and Dorthoy gave each other one last look before they too entered the Gate Keeper Clown, knowing that once On Earth there was no way back to MÄR for a long time.

End of Chapter

**How will Scorpio, Bob, and Dorothy fit on Earth? Can they get on Earth before the Chess Pieces do? Find out next**

Chapter two: Adjusting on Earth


End file.
